Heretofore, numerous pest control agents such as insecticides and acaricides have been used, but many cannot necessarily be considered as satisfactory control agents, because their efficacy has been insufficient, or because their use has been limited due to drug resistance problems, or because they have caused harmful effects or contamination in plants, or have been strongly toxic with respect to humans, animals, fish, and the like. Accordingly, there has been a need for development of chemical agents that can be safely used with few of the pertinent drawbacks.
As a compound with a skeleton that resembles the compounds of the present invention, the following compound is recorded in Patent Document 1.
(In the formula, W indicates oxygen atom or sulfur atom; A1, A2, and A3 are respectively independent, and indicate carbon atom or nitrogen atom; X indicates a halogen atom or the like; Y indicates a halogen atom or the like; n indicates any integer from 0 to 4; R1 and R2 are respectively independent, and indicate hydrogen atom, a C1-12 alkyl group, or the like; R3 indicates a halogen atom or the like; and G indicates a phenyl group or the like.)
The following compound is recorded in Patent Document 2.

(In the formula, L indicates —C(Ra)(Rb)—, —N(Rc)—, or the like; A1, A2, and A3 are respectively independent, and indicate carbon atom or nitrogen atom; X indicates a halogen atom or the like; Y indicates a halogen atom or the like; n indicates any integer from 0 to 4; R1 indicates hydrogen atom, —CHO or the like; R2 indicates hydrogen atom, a C1-12 alkyl group, or the like; R3 indicates a halogen atom or the like; and G indicates a phenyl group or the like.)
However, the compounds of the present invention are not recorded in the foregoing literature.